


Burning magic (Undertale smut(

by Cheeseass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, papyrus and sans house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseass/pseuds/Cheeseass
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT THIS TYPE OF CHEESITCONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Burning magic (Undertale smut(

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY

HAH! YOU THINK CHEESEASS IS GONNA FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT?! 

FUCK YOU BRO FRISK IS STILL A KID AND SANS IS AN ADULT

WHY YOU SHIP THEM SMH

BYE HORNY BOY


End file.
